Nico Si Rata
by airi rizka3
Summary: Nico yang kaget dengan ukuran dadanya


Cerita ini cuma karangan bebas si penulis. Jadi jangan disangkut pautkan dengan yang lain.

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran ya~

* * *

Hari Minggu. Hari di mana biasanya orang-orang yang sudah punya pasangan pergi dengan orang yang terkasihnya bersama-sama. Menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dan melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama. Pergi dengan orang disukai tentu saja menjadi kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan, itu yang dipikirkan Nico sebelum Maki mengajaknya ke toko pakaian dalam wanita.

"Aneh sekali. Padahal kemarin masih muat," keluh Maki sambil meletakkan kembali bra bergaris merah putih bertali spageti merah yang sudah dipilihnya.

"Mungkin dadamu tambah besar. Kenapa tidak coba ukuran yang lebih besar?" saran Nico.

Maki menghela napasnya. "Padahal aku suka dengan yang tadi," keluhnya tapi tetap mengambil bra lainnya dengan ukuran lebih besar.

Nico melirik ke arah bra bergaris merah putih yang tadi dikembalikan Maki. Diambilnya bra itu dan terkejut saat mengetahui ukurannya. Dia tundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah dadanya dan suasana muram langsung menyelimutinya. "Tidak mungkin... Ukuran sebesar ini sudah tidak cukup katanya..." katanya lirih, tak percaya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Nico kaget saat mendengar suara Maki dan langsung menyembunyikan bra yang tadi dipegangnya di belakang tubuhnya.

Nico menggeleng kepalanya seraya berkata dengan keringat membanjiri, "Sa—sama sekali tidak lama kok."

"Hm? Apa yang kamu sembunyikan di belakang tubuhmu itu?" tanya Maki, penasaran.

"Hah!? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa kok!" kilah Nico dengan suara yang lebih keras dari biasanya, membuat Maki semakin penasaran.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa tanganmu berada di belakang?" tanya Maki dengan aura memaksa.

"I—itu... karena aku lagi ingin saja," kilah Nico sementara keringat dipunggungnya terus menetes deras.

Saat Maki membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya lagi, hpnya memainkan lagu Natsu-iro Egao de 1, 2, Jump! tanda ada yang meneleponnya. Dengan perasaan sebal, diambilnya hpnya yang tergeletak pasrah di dalam tasnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" katanya dengan nada hampir membentak. Tapi setelah itu dia minta maaf dengan orang yang meneleponnya kemudian berkata dengan nada seperti biasanya, "Maaf, maaf. Ada apa?"

Maki memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Nico. "Hah?! Lagi!?" serunya, lalu memegang dahinya.

"Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar karena hal sepele," lanjut Maki dengan nada menyindir.

Sementara Maki sibuk dengan orang yang meneleponnya, Nico dengan gerakan cepat dan diam-diam mengembalikan bra yang dipegangnya ke tempatnya semula.

"Ka—kami tidak begitu kok!" kilah Maki sambil menatap ke arah bawah dengan tangan kirinya yang memutar-mutar ujung rambutnya.

"Pokoknya cepat berbaikan sana. Jangan buat suasana menjadi tidak enak saat kumpul nanti," kata Maki menasihati.

"Hm! Hm! Oke. Dah~" Sambungan pun terputus.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Nico tentu saja dengan ke dua tangan yang masih di posisi yang sama seperti semula, di belakang tubuhnya.

"Rin. Dia baru saja bertengkar dengan Hanayo," jawab Maki sambil memasukkan hpnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Lagi? Padahal kemarin baru saja baikan," komentar Nico.

"Sudah. Sudah. Untuk hari ini lupakan dulu tentang mereka. Yang lebih penting, apa yang kamu sembunyikan di balik punggungmu itu, Nico-chan?" tanya Maki lagi. Kelihatannya dia tak dapat menghapus rasa penasarannya.

Sambil tersenyum manis, Nico berkata, "Kalau kamu mau tahu jawabannya, tundukkan badanmu sedikit."

Maki ragu-ragu sebentar, karena rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar, akhirnya dia pun menurut. Dia tundukkan badannya sehingga tingginya sama dengan Nico. "Segini?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba ke dua tangan Nico memegang wajah Maki. Diciumnya bibir Maki dengan gerakan sangat cepat. Wajah Maki langsung memerah karenanya.

"Bo—bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan!?" bentaknya dengan wajah memerah.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku men-cium-mu," jawab Nico dengan santainya.

"Ka—kalau itu aku juga tahu! Maksudku jangan di sini! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat!" kata Maki dengan suara agak keras.

"Ayolah... semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau kita pacaran. Mereka tidak akan kaget kok," balas Nico masih dengan nada santai.

"Atau... jangan-jangan kamu tidak menyukainya?" tanya Nico dengan menatap langsung ke mata Maki.

Maki membalas tatapan Nico dengan menatap matanya langsung. Sayangnya itu hanya berlaku beberapa detik saja sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab dengan tangan kanan memutra-mutar ujung rambutnya sambil memandang ke arah lainnya.

"Te—tentu saja... aku menyukainya..." katanya sambil menggumam.

"Hanya saja, tempatnya jangan di sini!" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara lebih keras.

"Lalu di mana? Kamu tahu kan di rumahku ada tiga anak kecil," jawab Nico.

"Rumahku... tidak ada orangnya..." jawab Maki dengan gerakan malu-malu sambil memandang ke arah lainnya. Nico yang mendengarnya, wajahnya langsung memerah karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"O—oke," kata Nico sambil memunggungi Maki, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Begitulah. Setelah melakukan hal semacam seks di kamarnya Maki, mereka berdua membaringkan tubuh mereka yang telanjang berdampingan di tempat tidurnya Maki.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka membaringkan diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa, Nico turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai memakai pakaiannya satu per satu.

"Maki-chan, apa kamu sudah tidur?" tanya Nico sambil memakai roknya.

"Belum. Ada apa?" balas Maki seraya menarik selimutnya agar menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," jawab Nico seraya memasang jam tangannya.

"Hmm..."

"Apa ukuranmu?" tanya Nico sambil melihat ke arah Maki yang menutup matanya.

"D," jawab Maki tanpa berpikir. Nico yang mendengar jawaban Maki langsung menatap ke arah dadanya yang rata.

"Aku pulang!" serunya kesal sambil menutup pintu kamar Maki dengan kasar. Maki tentu saja kebingungan melihatnya. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk meneruskan tidurnya.

Nico melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 5.

"Padahal masih sore..." katanya dengan nada kesal.

Nico membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang berharap Maki mengejarnya. Sayangnya itu cuma hanya menjadi harapannya semata.

"Dasar dada besar bego!" seru Nico kesal sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke rumahnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Nico diselimuti aura kelam. Aura kelamnya bahkan tak hilang sampai jam istirahat makan siang berlangsung.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, Nico berjalan menuju ke ruang klubnya. Dia buka pintunya dengan gerakan perlahan dan terkejut saat melihat Rin duduk di sana.

"Ah, Nico-chan!" panggil Rin dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Huwahhh, padahal aku sedang ingin sendirian, batin Nico.

"Hai, Rin-chan. Tumben sendirian saja, di mana hanayo?" tanya Nico sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

Rin berusaha menyeringai, menyembunyikan ketidak inginannya menjawab pertanyaan tentang Hanayo dengan berkata, "Itu... kami... sedang... bertengkar... nya."

Nico diam saja mendengarnya.

"Ah iya, tadi Maki mencarimu. Dia ingin makan siang denganmu, tapi tidak bisa menemukannmu katanya nyan," kata Rin mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Begitu ya," jawab Nico tak tertarik, membuat Rin merasa bersalah karena memilih topik yang salah.

"Ng... kalian sedang bertengkar nyan?" tanya Rin dengan wajah takut-takut.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rin, Nico malah mengeluarkan aura gelap yang membuat suasana tambah tak enak.

"Ni—Nico-chan?" panggil Rin. Saat tangannya Rin menyentuh pundak Nico, Nico tiba-tiba berteriak dengan raut wajah menyeramkan. Rin yang melihatnya tentu saja takut setengah mati.

"Kenapa dadanya bisa sebesar itu! Sementara dadaku kecil sekali!" teriak Nico dengan nada frustasi.

"Dada?" tanya Rin dengan ekspresi bingung setelah mendengar seruan frustasinya Nico.

"Benar sekali!" seru Nico sambil membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rin, berhasil membuat Rin terkejut. Lalu dia berdiri tegak lagi seraya memegang dadanya dengan ke dua tangannya. "Lihat dada ini! Kenapa sama sekali tidak membesar... padahal aku sudah berusaha keras supaya tambah besar..." kata Nico sedih.

Rin yang tahu penderitaan dada yang sama sekali tak mengalami pertumbuhan, berdiri, kemudian menepuk bahunya Nico seraya berkata, "Aku paham perasaanmu nyan."

Setelah itu, Rin tundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah dadanya yang rata dengan wajah sedih dengan ke dua tangannya memegang dadanya.

"Aku juga... dadaku... sama sekali tak membesar sejak masih SMP. Apa dosaku...? Apa salahku...?" ratapnya.

PUK. Nico dan Rin merasakan ada yang menepuk pundak mereka seakan menghibur mereka. Sayangnya saat mereka menolehkan ke arah belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundak mereka, wajah mereka langsung pucat pasi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantu kalian?" tanya Nozomi sambil tersenyum licik. Lalu ke dua tangannya membentuk posisi seperti beruang yang hendak menangkap mangsanya dengan jari-jari yang terus bergerak bagaikan lintah yang meliuk-liuk. Ekspresinya yang licik dan jahil membuat Nico dan Rin ketakutan.

"Aku yakin aku bisa membantu dada kalian lebih besar," kata Nozomi yang langsung dijawab teriakan "Tidak!" oleh Nico dan Rin.

Teriakan Nico dan Rin yang sangat keras, terdengar sampai puluhan meter. Karena itulah bukan hal yang kaget jika Honoka dan Tsubasa yang berada di gedung sebelah bisa mendengar teriakan mereka.

"Sekolah yang ramai sekali ya. Apa kamu yakin sekolah ini kekurangan murid? Bagiku sekolah ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kekurangan murid," kata Tsubasa seraya meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja dengan anggunnya. Honoka hanya tertawa garing mendengarnya.

Sementara Umi yang hendak menuju ke lantai dua, duduk jongkok menghadap tembok dengan tangan menutupi telinganya. Ketakutan setelah mendengar teriakan Nico dan Rin.

"Aku tidak dengar... aku tidak dengar..." katanya berulang-ulang.

Kotori yang melihat temannya satu itu hanya bisa tersenyum paham. Jika saja tadi malam anggota Muse kecuali Maki dan Nico tidak nobar film horor, mungkin Umi tak akan ketakutan seperti itu saat mendengar teriakan Nico dan Rin.

"Umi. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," kata Kotori sambil menepuk pundak Umi untuk menenangkannya.

Umi membalikkan badannya, menatap Kotori dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kotori..." katanya lirih seperti mau menangis.

Kotori duduk jongkok di samping Umi. Dia pegang ke dua tangan Umi yang menutup telinganya Umi sambil berkata dengan suara menenangkan, "Suaranya sudah tidak ada, benar kan?"

Umi menangangguk. Melihat Umi yang sudah agak lebih tenang, Kotori merasa lega. "Tidak usah takut. Ada aku di sini," kata Kotori lagi seraya membantu Umi berdiri.

Terima kasih pada Kotori, sekarang Umi sudah tidak merasa takut lagi. Umi hapus air matanya yang hampir terjatuh, kemudian memandang ke depan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seperti biasa.

"Hantu itu tidak ada!" seru Umi, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kotori hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya satu itu.

Sayangnya, suasana damai itu hanya berlangsung sementara. Saat Umi melangkahkan kakinya sekitar lima langkah, Rin dan Nico yang berlari dengan sangat cepat menabraknya. Akibatnya Umi jatuh terduduk. Untungnya Umi tidak mengalami luka parah.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kotori cemas.

Umi menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan wajah kebingungan. "Tadi... ada yang menabrakku..." katanya lirih.

Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi takut, "Jangan-jangan..."

"Bukan! Yang menabrakmu itu orang! Bukan hantu!" seru Kotori, tapi terlambat. Umi sudah berada dalam posisi ketakutan. Kotori menghela napas panjang. Kelihatannya harinya akan sangat panjang.


End file.
